


[Podfic] Take Two Marines (And Call Me In The Morning)

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "You've been quiet lately," Nate says thoughtfully. "It's a substantial deviation from your standard operating procedure."





	[Podfic] Take Two Marines (And Call Me In The Morning)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take Two Marines (And Call Me In The Morning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554665) by [novembersmith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersmith/pseuds/novembersmith). 



Ray Person POV is a delight to read! This is not news, I know. 

Download or stream [here](https://www.box.com/s/ca4pjqus05opkovdgd88) (or download [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/112013013110.zip)). Length: 38 m 00 s. 

This is a repod, so do check out 's [version](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/2135538.html) as well!


End file.
